Holding out for a hero
by sanjifanforever
Summary: A songfic


Holding out for a hero

Me: I don't any charcters and I don't own the song.

"Where have all good men gone and where are all the gods? Where's the street-wise Hercules to fight the rising odds? Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed? Late at night I toss and turn and dream of what I need.-" Nami stopped. She was singing for the guys out on deck (They heard her sing before and has a "Heavenly voice" Sanji stated.) and forgot the next few words. Sanji saw her puzzlement and he knew the song pretty well.

"I need a hero!" Sanji whispered and then Nami finished the song.

"I need a hero! I'm holding out for a hero til the end of the night. He's gotta be strong, and he's gotta be fast, and he's gotta be fresh on the fight. I need a hero! I'm holding out for a hero til the morning light. He's gotta be strong, and he's gotta be sound, and he's gotta be larger then life. Somewhere after midnight, in my wildest fantasy. Somewhere just beyond my reach, there's someone reaching back for me. Risen on the thunder, rising with the heat. It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet." Nami sang. (I don't know the rest so she ended the song) "Thanks for your help, Sanji!" The crew clapped for Nami. Nami hugged Sanji and he went heart eyes. (Go figure)

"You're welcome," Sanji said. "You sing like a thousand angels sent from heaven."

Just then, a marine ship pulled along side the Merry Go and boarded. "Ahhhh! Marines!" Luffy exclaimed.

"Way to point out the obvious!" Zolo said, unsheathing his swords and putting the handle of one in his mouth.

"I could use a good fight," Sanji said lighting a cigarette.

"I'll pass!" Usopp said quickly, hiding behind Sanji.

"I'm game!" Nami, Vivi, and Chopper said in unison. Sanji, Zolo, and Luffy were busy fighting, when Sanji saw that a marine pulled a gun on Nami.

"Nami, watch out!" Sanji cried. Before Nami knew it she heard the gun go off and she shut her eyes, hoping it wouldn't hurt too much. It didn't hit her, but it hit Sanji instead.

"Sanji!" Nami cried and ran over to him. She hit the marine with her pikestaff. "You ok?"

Sanji just nodded and struggled to his feet. "Back for more, eh?" The marine asked with a hint of surprise in his voice.

"Yea, why the surprise?" Sanji said and kicked the marine overboard without waiting for an answer.

"Sanji, in the song "Holding out for a hero" they must've been talking about you!" Nami believed. "Because you're _my _hero!

"Thanks, Nami!" Sanji said. "Great fighting," Soon, the marines retreated.

"Sanji, I'll check that wound," Chopper said and Sanji bent down for him. "Seems ok, does it hurt?"

"A-ok," Sanji said simply. "But Nami, could you sing "Holding out for a hero" again, please?"

"Sure!" Nami said. "Vivi, lets duet!"

"Ok," Vivi said.

"Where have all good men gone and where are all the gods? Where's the street-wise Hercules to fight the rising odds? Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed? Late at night I toss and turn and dream of what I need. I need a hero! I'm holding out for a hero til the end of the night. He's gotta be strong, and he's gotta be fast, and he's gotta be fresh on the fight. I need a hero! I'm holding out for a hero til the morning light. He's gotta be strong, and he's gotta be sound, and he's gotta be larger then life. Somewhere after midnight, in my wildest fantasy. Somewhere just beyond my reach, there's someone reaching back for me. Risen on the thunder, rising with the heat. It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet." Nami and Vivi sang together.

Nami added something. "I found a hero! I got a street-wise Hercules to fight the rising odds." She winked at Sanji and he smiled.

Author's note: I typed this story because I saw a video clip of Sanji and that song and it was awesome! So I thought_ Why not make a story with Sanji and this song? _So I did! I really believe that Sanji and the song work well together because he'd do anything for Nami. But this story is something I came up off the top of my head and it took about half an hour to make. I cheated on the song. I copied it from the first time Nami sang it and pasted it the second time. SANJI IS MY HERO!


End file.
